In Fate's Hands
by PutteringPoet
Summary: Five 100 word drabbles about Jacob and Bella. Cute and angsty. Written by putting my iPod on shuffle and writing one drabble for each of the first 5 songs.


**Put your iPod on shuffle and write a 100 word drabble for each of the first 5 songs. It's a lot of fun! Try it! **

**All are about Jacob and Bella  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Never Alone – Barlow Girl<strong>

_I waited for you today / But you didn't show oh no / I need you today / So where did you go? _

Bella stared out the window, her heart in her eyes.

Jacob longed to heal the heartbreak there.

"Why doesn't he come back?"

He took her hand. She asked this question constantly. It never did any good to answer.

"Why did he leave me alone?"

Jake tensed. Anger filled him. That was a new one.

His hands tightened around hers and she looked over to him.

He said, "You are not alone. I'm right here, Bella. You have me."

She stared at him before turning back to the window.

His heart sunk. But then she smiled, and hope filled his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>In Fate's Hands – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<strong>

_I remember a year ago I was standing in a crowd / Waiting for my chance to breakthrough, my chance to live again / Now it seems I've found some friends who finally understand_

She laughed as all the werewolves pounced on to Emily's blueberry muffins. Embry's mouth resembled a chipmunk's. Quil devoured them one by one rhythmically. Seth had two with bites in both. Paul and Jared fought over the one with "the most blueberries".

A muffin appeared in front of her face. She looked into Jacob's grinning face.

"Thanks." She gave him a long kiss. Gagging and catcalls erupted.

"We love you, Bella, but GET A ROOM!"

She stuck her tongue out and pressed her mouth to Jacob's again. Groans filled the kitchen. Jacob laughed against her neck and contentment filled her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovestoned – Justin Timberlake<strong>

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere / The way they hit her I just stop and stare / She's got me lovestoned / I think that she knows _

He watched light flash on her face from the movie. Heavy breathing and whimpers filled the theater.

She turned to him, "Jacob, this is the dirtiest movie I have ever seen."

He just stared at her mouth and she instantly read the look on his face.

"Getting in the mood?" She asked in a husky, confident voice that didn't quite sound like her.

His eyes were wide when they met hers. She reached down to squeeze him and he moaned.

"Me too." She whispered.

He breathed deeply before catching her mouth hungrily.

Popcorn hit the back of their heads uselessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake the Dead – Family Force 5<strong>

_I got opposition every single day / You always want the same old thing the same old way / Funny how you think you're always right_

"Damn it, Bella! You know I'm right!"

She stood and clenched her fists; he cursed himself for finding it adorable.

"I love him, Jacob! That's all I care about! I can't live without him!"

"Yes you can! You were!"

"What makes you think that? I was miserable!"

"I know you, Bella! You were getting better! You were _happy_!"

"I can never be happy without Edward!"

He closed the gap and kissed her.

She froze.

"You were happy with _me_, Bella." His voice was low, intense.

She breathed a few shaky breaths before slapping him, and walking out of the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>New Divide – Linkin Park <strong>

_Your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve / So give me reason to prove wrong, to wash this memory clean / Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes / Give me reason to fill this hole_

I looked around Edward and met Jacob's hard eyes. Like a page from a book, I read the message in them.

_You chose him. This is all you're getting from me. Forever. _

His brows tightened and fear rushed through me. No.

I leaped around Edward and rushed to Jacob, wrapping my arms around him.

"Jake, no, please. I need you."

He remained rigid. "Bella, get off of me."

"Jake?" I whispered pitifully. He didn't look at me.

"You chose this."

"No. I didn't know, I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

He broke my grip, jumped on his motorcycle, and was gone.

* * *

><p>I'm really proud of this. It feels good to finish it. The "Lovestoned" one was pretty hard. I think it took me 4 or 5 tries to get that one to something I could make work. The last one is really sad, and I wanted to make it different... I might make it into a one-shot. It wouldn't have fit 100 words. Let me know what you think.<p>

For the readers of Lily Wasn't Prepared For This, I'm not continuing it. I'm going to delete it very soon. My writing style has changed since I started that story, along with certain things that I originally put into it that I just don't like anymore. I'm sorry for this, but I believe that there are much better stories on this website that you can read. If you haven't already found _The Life and Times _by Jewels5 I highly recommend that one.

I'm much more absorbed with Jacob/Bella and Zuko/Katara fics right now. For example, this story. I think I've written about 4 or 5 stories about Jacob and Bella over the past few months. There's 2 I will probably put up soon. So if you're fans of either of those ships I might write some stories about them.

If you enjoyed or didn't like these drabbles for a particular reason, I would love to know.


End file.
